


Don't Worry, Bee Happy

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean buys Cas a present, Dean thinks Cas deserves better, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm still seriously bad at tags so I apologize, M/M, One Shot, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, kind of adorable, no big gay freak out, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: While out on a store run to buy more coffee, Dean finds an adorable hand towel that he ends up buying for Cas.
Total fluff, and proud of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was 100% inspired by a post on Facebook in the DESTIEL FOREVER group. [Lauriec114](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriec114/pseuds/Lauriec114) saw this towel at Kohl's and snapped a photo, and posted it because it would be the perfect gift for Cas. And, because my muse smacked me upside the head with a two by four, this fic was written. All the fluff money can buy, with a little bit of angst since Dean has massive self-worth issues, but hey, we love the guy so it's okay. Well, enjoy I guess. ^_^

It was just your basic, run-of-the-mill emergency store run. When Dean had woke up earlier, he had discovered that Sam had finished off the last of the coffee, and of course, being the kind brother that he was, had just left a hastily scribbled note on top of the empty coffee can instead of having the common decency to get killed by an enraged, caffeine-needing older brother like he so obviously deserved. Even worse, he had also managed to figure out the one thing that would make Dean choose hitting up the store himself instead of sending Sam out for replacement coffee: really, really, really boring looking research. Something with lots of numbers and statistics and Dean was already yawning in his head just thinking about it.

Grabbing a cart, Dean decided that since he was here anyway, and pages full of numbers were his future if he didn't dawdle well enough, he might as well grab a few other things. Fifteen minutes later, two cans of coffee (take that, Sammy-who-selfishly-finishes-the-last-of-the-coffee!), a new gallon of milk, far more junk food than he really should have been buying, and the ingredients for burgers for tonight's dinner filled up about half the cart. But Dean really didn't feel like going home yet, even if the bunker was nice and comfy compared to the crappy motel rooms they used to be stuck with. So he wandered over into the non-food section of the super-center.

He grabbed a few new t-shirts and tossed them on top of the groceries, and wandered even further, until he hit the household goods section. It usually wasn't in him to look at pots and pans and dishes, but he was actually that bored. That was when something caught his eye, mixed in the cutesy towel display. It was a hand towel that had a little picture of a bumble bee on it, that had the words “Don't worry, bee happy” written on it underneath.

Dean's masculinity would never allow him to admit it out loud, but it was actually kind of adorable. It looked exactly like the kind of thing that Cas would love. Dean smiled as he remembered how happy talking about bees had made the angel, and without thinking he tossed the hand towel on top of the pile of t-shirts and groceries.

He started having second thoughts about the present as he was unloading the cart at the register, but he figured that he might as well, since it would look weirder to put the towel back than it would be to just buy the thing as if he did this kind of thing every day. Besides, he never really did enough to show his thanks to Cas, and while a cheesy hand towel doesn't really compare to being lifted out of Hell itself, at least it was a start, right?

When he got back to the bunker, Dean shoved the towel into its own bag, suddenly not wanting his brother to even know about its existence let alone know that he bought it. Maybe this was all just a really stupid mistake?

He tossed the bag with the towel in it onto his bed, as well as the one containing the three new t-shirts, then went to put away the groceries. Sam was already putting the cold stuff in the fridge when Dean got to the kitchen. “Hey, thanks for doing the shopping,” Sam said, shutting the fridge door.

“Wouldn't've needed to if you hadn't hogged the last of the coffee,” Dean replied teasingly.

“Trust me, I needed it,” Sam said over his shoulder as he went over to the coffee maker to start up a new batch.

“Yeah, that stuff you were looking through looked like a total laugh a minute,” Dean muttered.

“Yeah, absolutely riveting,” Sam said sarcastically, sighing as the coffee started dripping down into the pot. “But Cas is swinging by in a bit, and he needed it, so yeah.”

“Cas is gonna be here soon?” Dean tried to sound casual, and figured he succeeded when his brother didn't tease him over it. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Dean, he didn't didn't see the knowing smirk that crossed Sam's face, since he was still facing the coffee maker. Didn't see the eye roll, either.

“Yeah, probably an hour or so. Good thing I'm almost done.” When the coffee maker dinged, Sam grabbed two mugs and filled them both up, handing one to Dean without mentioning that the hunter looked a little paler than before. It was so beyond obvious that his brother had a crush on Cas, and pretty much the only one who didn't see it was Cas. Seeing as how the angel obviously had an enormous crush back, and Dean didn't even register it was almost sad it was so hilarious. Sam just shook his head as he walked back to the library with his steaming mug in hand.

Dean grimaced slightly at the thought of Cas being here so soon. That towel was already taunting him, all the way from his bedroom. It had been a total freaking mistake. It wasn't the kind of stuff you give your guy friend. It was way too cutesy. Dean headed to his bedroom. He'd just throw it away, and never think of it again. That'd work, right? Nobody ever had to know that he bought a stupid little adorable present for Castiel.

When he picked up the bag holding the offending towel, though, he hesitated. He couldn't help but picture just how big Cas would smile when he saw it. And as much as Dean didn't want to admit it, he loved seeing that smile. It lit up the angel's entire face, hell, the entire room if you felt like being all poetic about it. As embarrassing as the whole stupid towel thing was, he knew he'd give anything to see that smile.

Dean was fully aware that he had a really freaking tiny, small, almost non-existent it was so microscopic crush on Cas. He hid it behind a massive wall of denial pretty much all day every day, but try as he might, he always knew that it was there. It wasn't that he was homophobic or anything, far from it. Charlie being a lesbian had never once even come close to freaking him out. Maybe in the beginning, he thought it was kind of weird that a male made him think things that he usually only reserved for girls, but after a lot of time, and a lot of really intense staring matches with Castiel, he had gotten over that initial freak out factor.

No, with Cas, it was more the fact that he was a freaking angel. He'd been through so much, seen everything and anything, and met so many different people. No way could somebody like that ever want some broken down hunter with daddy issues and the slowly impending inevitability of alcoholism. And that wasn't even counting all the horrible stuff that had happened to the poor guy over the years, pretty much all of which Dean still blamed himself for. Castiel deserved all the good things in the world, and no way could Dean ever even come close to giving them to the angel. No way.

Dean looked down, brought out of his thought process when he realized he'd been kneading the hand towel. Putting it back into the plastic store bag, he sat down on his bed and let out a huge sigh.

“It's just a stupid hand towel,” he said softly, staring at the bag.

When Cas finally arrive a little while later, Dean didn't know whether he was nervous or just relieved. He'd managed to work himself into a bit of a grumpy mood either way, though, so while Sam went to go gather up the completed research from the library, Dean just shoved the plastic bag containing the towel into Cas' hands, mumbling something about having bought it for Cas and hiding his face as it grew bright red.

Castiel tilted his head, looking at Dean in confusion. Dean had bought him a gift? Why? He opened the bag and pulled out a white hand towel, confusion growing, until he turned it over in his hand and saw what was stitched onto the front. “Don't worry, bee happy,” Cas read to himself softly. He looked up at the hunter, smile brightening his features. “Thank you Dean. It's... I love it.”

“Eh, I just.. saw it and... thought of you,” Dean barely stuttered out, his face somehow managing to get even redder still. He finally looked up at Cas, and the whole world seemed brighter. It was that smile, that wonderful, amazing, life affirming smile, only it was brighter than it had ever been before. 

Without realizing it, Dean leaned in closer, forgetting completely that he was trying to hide his blush. He smiled in return. “Wasn't that big a deal. Just thought you might like it or something,” he said, trying to brush off just how happy Cas liking the stupid hand towel made him feel.

“No Dean, it was a really thoughtful gift that I greatly appreciate,” Cas replied, moving unknowingly closer on his own, as well.

They were only a few inches apart now, though neither had really noticed moving closer. Smiles were still plastered on each of their faces. Cas gripped the hand towel tightly, but it was all but forgotten as he stared at Dean, into Dean's eyes. Dean started right back, his vision filled with blue and lips and blue and just blue.

Later on, neither of them could answer who had been the first one to start the kiss, but suddenly lips met, gently probing, almost as if asking for permission. And permission was given on both ends, as Cas dropped the towel onto the floor and Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's back to drag him in closer. The kiss deepened, and the only thought in either's head was 'He's actually kissing back!'

Sam walked in right as the kiss went from innocent to open-mouthed urgency. He had been about to start telling Cas about the information he had found out, but shut up before saying anything and immediately left the room. Dean and Cas never even noticed.


End file.
